Nights with a Desert Prince
by Yakuza Maiden
Summary: So, Prince Apollodoros of the Desert Kingdom of Doulikhion has picked out his lover, a maverick. Can he make this troublemaker fall for him without force?
1. Chapter 1

**Please, enjoy this story! I will try and upload more chapters as often as I can!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Aphrodisios-kun, we are almost there." a soldier said to a thin, white haired boy. The boy nodded, not

saying anything. The soldier sort of felt sorry for him. His master, Prince Apollodoros of the Desert,

picked him out to be his lover. He picked a boy maybe three or four years younger than himself because

he did not like women like most men. The most important reason that Aphrodisios had been picked out

was because of his effeminate features and snow white hair. The boy himself was a jewel to behold

and a mischievous prankster.

They arrived to a wall of rock. _No, not a rock wall. A barrier. _Aphrodisios thought as his purple eyes

widened in awe. "We have arrived." The soldier said a half hour later. A huge door appeared on the

barrier and opened to reveal the Kingdom of Tessalia. As they rode through, Aphrodisios peeked out at

the city to admire beauty and color of the inside, which was a city. They rode straight through to the

prince's palace.

Prince Apollodoros waited at the front palace doors, outside. He wore a Persian outfit like a sultan

wears, complete with the shoes. His shoulder length golden hair flew freely behind him. He saw his two

most trusted generals with a white haired boy in the covered wagon. He smirked at the thought of how

the two generals had to chased the little maverick all around the city he was in. They had cornered him

at the edge of the city, huffing and puffing, with him grinning at them. The sixteen year old boy finally

agreed to come to Tessalia. Aphrodisios stepped out of the covered wagon, revealing himself in a white

tunic with sleeves, a golden belt, a gold bracelet, a golden arm bangle, and golden sandals.

Aphrodisios walked out of the wagon to go up to the golden haired handsome beauty that stood in

front of the palace. On the way up to him, he tripped on a rock in front of him. He started to fall but was

caught before he fell to the ground. He looked up to see who saved him. He gasped as he saw the

prince holding him and blushed. "You really are beautiful, you know that?" Prince Apollodoros

complemented. Aphrodisios blushed deeper. "P-Prince Apollodoros!" He stuttered out. "From now on,

you could call me Apollodoros, or if you have a nickname. You don't need any honorifics for me."

Apollodoros replied. "Uh, okay." Aphrodisios said. The prince wrapped his arm around the younger boy's

waist and walked back inside the palace.

Inside, Apollodoros lead Aphrodisios to his room. "You may rest here until dinner is ready." he said and

walked back out the room. Aphrodisios looked at the size of the room. It was huge! _I guess he's that _

_important. _Aphrodisios thought. He walked to the huge bookself and picked out a book. It was called

_One Thousand and One Nights. I love this book! _Aphrodisios exclaimed in his head. He walked over and

sat on the prince's bed to read, which had white silken sheets with colorful Arabian pillows. Soon

enough, he fell asleep.

Apollodoros came in to get the pretty boy but stopped and gasped in awe and admiration. Aphrodisios

was asleep sideways on the prince's bed, feet dangling off. In his hand was a book. The prince walked

over and gingerly sat on the bed. He lightly ran his hand through the white hair. _How soft. _He thought.

He lightly stroked the sleeping boy's cheeks. _He looks so cute when he's sleeping. _Apollodoros gently

shook Aphrodisios awake. "Mmmnnn?" Aphrodisios groaned as he opened his eyes. He stared into

emerald green eyes. "Ah! Apollodoros! I-I didn't...I mean-" he gasped and started, freaking out.

Apollodoros chuckled. "Don't worry about it. You were probably tired. This is your bed as well as mine,

starting tonight, after all." he replied. Aphrodisios' eyes widened a bit. The prince looked at his

expression. "Don't worry, I won't force you." Aphrodisios waved his hands in front of himself and said,

"T-that's not it." He looked down at his knees. "I'm just nervous, that's all. I mean, back in Arcchipos, no

one thought twice and only worshipped me for my beauty, because of my mother, Aphrodite. They only

lusted after me and tried to force themselves on me. But, I had to use pranks and tricks to get myself

out of each situation. I do like pranks." the boy explained. "I gave you a hard time just to test and see

if it was love or lust. I see now, now that I've met you, you do love me. I will say this, I love you, too."

Apollodoros had an expression of surprise. "So, I passed, huh?" he asked, gently lifting Aphrodisios'

chin up to see his eyes. "I will protect you from anyone else who tries to force themselves onto you.

That's a promise. Your eyes are beautiful, like amethyst. I love you, too." He smiled gently and kindly.

"Come on, it's dinnertime." Aphrodisios blushed at the comment and got up with Apollodoros' help.

In the dining hall, everyone sat on soft cushions. The prince and Aphrodisios sat the front end of the

low table, with everyone else along the sides. One man, Apollodoros' right hand man, Orestes, got up

to start the toast. "Well, welcome back, my prince. And welcome, our new prince, Aphrodisios, is it?

Toast our princes!" He raised his glass and started the cheer, with everyone following. Everyone ate

well, and there was a lot of dancing. Prince Apollodoros got up and danced and laughed. Aphrodisios

sat there and watched. The prince walked up to the boy. Come on, why don't you come and dance?" He

gently pulled his hand. Aphrodisios gave in and everyone cheered for him. He stood at the centre of the

room. Everyone quieted down to see what the young boy would do. He put one arm above his head,

one at his abdomen, one foot behind the other in a ballet position. When the music played, starting

with the flute, he twirled and danced, bowing low and reaching towards the sky. Everyone, especially

Apollodoros, was mesmerized by his beautiful dancing. When he finished, everyone clapped as he

bowed in ballerina fashion.

Later that night, Apollodoros led Aphrodsios to a Romanized hot bath. Apollodoros stripped of his

Persian outfit and stepped into the pool sized bath. He beckoned Aphrodisios to come in. The boy

hesitated before coming in. He moved towards the golden prince. The prince took some soap on a

sponge and began to wash Aphrodisios' back. He then washed his neck, arms, face, and hips. He went

lower until he was washing the boy's private area. Aphrodisios tried very hard to keep from moaning.

Unfortunately,(or fortunately, depends), he could not keep it up and just let the sound out. "Ah, ah,

ung, nnnmm..." he moaned out. "You're getting hard down here." the prince said seductively.

Apollodoros finished his ministrations and washed himself and rinsed both of them. Aphrodisios was left

quite breathless. The prince picked him up bridal style and got a towel for the boy and wrapped one

around his own waist. "Would you like to continue this in the bed?" he asked. Aphrodisios could only

nod.

* * *

**For those of you who read My Yakuza Prince, thanks so much! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! Lemon alert! I repeat, lemon alert! **

* * *

Chapter 2:

_Later that night, Apollodoros led Aphrodsios to a Romanized hot bath. Apollodoros stripped of his Persian _

_outfit and stepped into the pool sized bath. He beckoned Aphrodisios to come in. The boy hesitated before _

_coming in. He moved towards the golden prince. The prince took some soap on a sponge and began to wash _

_Aphrodisios' back. He then washed his neck, arms, face, and hips. He went lower until he was washing the _

_boy's private area. Aphrodisios tried very hard to keep from moaning. Unfortunately,(or fortunately, _

_depends), he could not keep it up and just let the sound out. "Ah, ah, ung, nnnmm..." he moaned out. _

_"You're getting hard down here." the prince said seductively._

_Apollodoros finished his ministrations and washed himself and rinsed both of them. Aphrodisios was left _

_quite breathless. The prince picked him up bridal style and got a towel for the boy and wrapped one around _

_his own waist. "Would you like to continue this in the bed?" he asked. Aphrodisios could only nod._

Apollodoros carried the younger teen to his bed and laid him down gently. He kissed Aphrodisios fully

on the lips. Aphrodisios hesitantly kissed the older teen back. The said teen swiped his tongue along

the white-haired boy's bottom lip, asking for entrance. The boy gave in and let him in. Apllodoros

mapped out and memerized every inch of the young teen's mouth. He then proceeded to kiss and

gently bite the teen's neck. The said teen gave him more access to his own neck and moaned,

wrapping his arms around the prince's neck. As the latter kissed the boy's neck, he bit down a little on

the skin between the shoulder and neck. Aphrodisios teared up and gasped in pain. "Apollodoros!" he

shakily moaned out. The golden haired teen licked the blood of the bite apologetically.

He kissed his way down, pinching the younger teen's sensitive nipples. At this point, Aphrodisios was a

moaning mess, squirming. "I-I can't take this! Take me now!" He gasped out. "Patience, my dove."

Apollodoros replied, though he wasn't doing much better himself. He just had the urge to screw the

teen's brains out and make him his. He wanted to pound into that cute, tight, little ass. But, he kept his

control with some difficulty. He didn't want to hurt his little angel. He held three fingers to Aphrodisios'

face. "Here, suck." The boy obeyed and sucked on the prince's fingers, sensually, while Apollodoros had

to moan. Then, he pulled his fingers out, and said, "It may be a bit uncomfortable." Aphrodisios nodded

in understanding. Apollodoros circled the hole and pressed in. It was uncomfortable, what with the bent

position he was in. He got used to it, though. "So, you are a virgin?" Apollodoros asked as he pumped

the young teen's erection and thrusted his finger in out of his ass hole. "Y-yes!" Aphrodisios gasped

and moaned out. "Don't worry. I'll go slow and easy on you. I will be gentle." the older teen replied. He

smiled, he will be the first and the only one to touch Aphrodisios in this way. Aphrodisios smiled,

knowing that the prince will be gentle and kind to him. The said prince added a second and soon, a

third finger in. Aphrodisios scrunched up and teared up in pain. Apollodoros noticed this and leaned

down to gently kiss him. "Shhh. It'll be okay." he said. He pulled his fingers out after a while. The

younger teen whimpered from the loss of contact. "Shhh." The older teen smirked at his uke's

incoherent mess. He went to the night stand near the canopy bed, and picked up a small pithos. In it

was some gel-like lube. He climbed back into the bed and scooped out a generous amount on his hand.

He slathered it on his erection and positioned it at his uke's entrance.

"I won't lie. This will hurt, but it will get better, I promise." Apollodoros told the teen underneath him.

Aphrodisios nodded. "Ready?" The prince asked. "Yes." the younger said. He breathed deeply, placing

his arms around his seme's neck. Apollodoros pushed in slowly. He stopped about halfway in and then

thrusted the rest of the way in. "Ah!" Aphrodisios gasped in pain. Apollodoros stopped and waited for

the younger teen's signals. "Are you okay? I can pull out if you want."he asked him. Not wanting to let

go, he said, "No! No, it's okay. I was just surprised. It's just that, I've never experienced this before."

After about a minute of adjusting to Apollodoros' length inside him, he tried moving his hips. Taking that

as the signal, Apollodoros continued on, pulling out until only the tip was inside and thrusting back in.

He knew that he hit the special spot when Aphrodisios moaned in pure bliss and saw stars. _Ah, I found _

_it. _He thought. "T-there! Harder! F-faster!" Apollodorosdid not need telling twice. He hit that spot dead

on every time. Aphrodisios wanted him to go a little rougher. They kissed each other needily as the

older teen pinched the younger's nipples. Apollodoros grabbed the younger teen's erection and

pumped it. "I-I'm gonna~!" "M-me too!" Not too soon after, Aphrodisios came all over their stomachs.

Not longer after, Apollodoros came into the younger's ass.

Aphrodisios collapsed on the bed as Apollodoros pulled out of him. Apollodoros pulled the white haired

teen close to him, into his chest. He kissed him on the forehead and said, "I love you, my dove." "I love

you, too, my prince." Aphrodisios replied, sleepily. He fell asleep after he said that. Apollodoros fell

asleep soon after.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this lemon! Sorry this chapter was short. Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, Aphrodisios woke up to the touch of of someone's hand running through his emerald green hair. He saw Apollodoros sitting at the edge of the bed with Persian pants on and shirtless, smiling softly down at him. "You're awake. Breakfast is here." he told Aphrodisios. "Uh, o-okay." Aphrodisios sat up too quickly and pain shot up his backside. He winced and gasped. He attempted to stand, only to fall. Apollodoros caught him in one arm. Concern was written on his face. "Are you okay? You shouldn't move yet." He told the teenager, holding him to his chest. "I might've gone a little too rough on you yesterday." Aphrodisios jumped out of his arms, blushed, and waved his arms in front of himself. "N-n-n-no! It's fine!" He looked to the side. "It was my first time, after all. I never really had someone to love me like you do. Well, besides Aphrodite. She has her duties as a goddess, though." "I figured as much. I snagged myself a son of Aphrodite." Apollodoros smiled. "Though, anyone else would've thought you were a son of Hermes! But, to me, you are the most beautiful thing in my world. A pure and mischievous beauty." he stepped closer to the younger teen. He leaned down and gently kissed him on the lips. Then, he walked over to a bedpost and grabbed the green robe that was there. He walked back over to Aphrodisios and wrapped the robe around the boy's small, thin, naked body. "You should put this on."

"You should eat now. You must be hungry." He led the son of Aphrodite to an ornate mahogany desk with a matching comfy chair. Apollodoros brought the tray of food over and set it in front of Aphrodisios. Breakfast consisted of pastries, marmalade, fruit, and Greek coffee. Aphrodisios widened his eyes at the food. He'd never had this much food in his life! Well, besides at the banquet yesterday. Still, it was more than what he's used to. He wasn't used to eating marmalade. So, he picked up a pastry and didn't touch the marmalade. Before he could take a bite, Apollodoros caught the wrist with the pastry. Aphrodisios looked up, confused. "You should eat it with some marmalade." Apollodoros replied to the confused look. "What's marmalade?" Aphrodisios asked. Apollodoros looked a little shocked, then quickly composed himself. _Never ate marmalade? Strange. _He thought. He picked up the silver knife next to the jar of marmalade. "Here, you put it on like this and then take a bite." He instructed. Aphrodisios took a bit. It tasted delicious! "Tastes better, doesn't it?" Aphrodisios nodded, savoring the sweet taste of dates. He swallowed and Apollodoros leaned down to kiss him, tasting the dates on the younger's lips. "Mmm. You taste delicious." he said. Aphrodisios looked up and blushed. "Do I?" "Yes. And you need a shower." "So do you." "Already took one." He replied. Aphrodisios jumped up and grinned. "Hmmm. You'll have to chase me to put me in the bath!" He ran towards the door. He looked back and said, "Catch me, if you can!" With that, he ran. _Catch him. It's not that hard, is it? _

Apollodoros leaned against a wall, huffing and puffing. _Damn! He's quick! I guess I was lucky in Archippos, I suppose. _He thought. He put his hands in his hair, pulling at it. _Argh! Shit! I'll never get him! _Apllodoros ran past servants and maids, determined to get that maverick. The servants bowed as he ran past.

Aphrodisios laughed as he ran past the servants. The only thing they could see was a blur of green. Their prince came a while after, a little out of breath. The troublemaker kept running and laughing until he ran into someone. He stepped back to see what or who he ran into. A beautiful young looking woman with long blonde hair and green eyes stood in front of him. She had a Persian dress on and circlet on her head. _No, not circlet, a crown! _She looked down at him. _Shit! I'm in sooo much trouble now! _"And who might you be, dear?" She asked. Before he could answer, the prince came and wrapped his arms around Aphrodisios' waist. "Gotcha!" "Ah!" "Apollodoros. Who might this be?" The woman asked. Apollodoros looked up from his little lover and replied, "Why, my lover, Mother." "M-mother? Y-you mean this pretty lady is _your _mother?"Aphrodisios asked, shocked. "Ah, gomen, gomen! I could not introduce you to her yesterday because she was busy with other matters as the queen." Apollodoros replied. "Mother, this is my lover, Aphrodisios. Aphrodisios, this is my mother, Queen Fatima of the Desert." He said. _Q-Queen of the Desert?! She's beautiful! _"Welcome to the Kingdom of Doulikhion. More then that, welcome to our family, dear." the Queen said lovingly. She walked up to Aphrodisios and hugged him tightly. Not knowing what else to do, he hugged her back. "T-thank you, your majesty." he replied. "Oh honey, you don't have to be so formal. I will be happy to be your mother." she replied. "Uh, Mother, he needs a bath. I had to chase him down." her son said. He picked Aphrodisios up bridal style and carried him to the bath. Queen Fatima smiled. _I'm happy he found a companion. _And she walked away.

In the private bathroom, Apollodoros unrobed Aphrodisios while the maids heated the bath. Both he and the younger went in slowly, since it was still a little too hot. Apollodoros picked up a sponge and gently washed the younger's back. He put the sponge down and picked up a jar of solution. Apollodoros scooped a handful and massaged it into Aphrodisios' hair. It turned out to be lavender shampoo. The older teen washed himself and then they both rinsed off and got out. Aphrodisios dried off and looked about the bedroom, not knowing what to do. Apollodoros brought him a Greek males' tunic, similar to what Aphrodisios usually wore, except that this one had gold weaved into the hem, with a golden belt. He stared at it for a while because he's never had a beautiful tunic like that one before. "Well, I had my private tailor make this and others for you. The one you had just would not do!" Apollodoros said. "Thank you! I appreciate this! I really do!" Aphrodisios replied and put the tunic on. Now he looked like royalty. He was also given sandals(golden), something he never had. He and his lover walked out the room to the throne room to help the queen with anything she needed.


End file.
